No Handlebars
by SingingMisery
Summary: Even the best of friends can become the worst of enemies *Character Death*


Title: No Handlebars

Pairing: Actually, there is no pairing (which is a first for me)

Summary: Even the best of friends can become the worst of enemies

Warnings: Character Death, violence, bad language

AN: This was inspired by the song and video No Handlebars by Flobots

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the song "No Handlebars" by Flobots

* * *

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars_

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars_

**Age Seven**

The blond sniffled slightly and pulled his knees to rest his chin on them. It was scary moving into a new neighbourhood. You had to meet new people and make new friends. It didn't help that he was so shy. It often got him picked on on the playground. His attention was caught by a boy that looked to be about his age. The redhead had boldly flung his arms back, riding a bike with no hands. Then he lost control and fell sideways onto a lawn with an "oomf." He appeared to be unharmed and grinned at the blond, making his way over to him.

"HI! I'm Axel." The blond boy smiled shyly at him.

"I'm Roxas."

"Want to be friends?" Roxas considered this question, tilting his head to the side. Finally, he nodded slowly. "Great! Do you know how to ride a bike?" When the blond shook his head Axel's grin grew even bigger. He dragged Roxas over to the fallen bicycle. The rest of the afternoon was spent teaching Roxas how to ride a bike.

_Look at me, look at me  
hands in the air like it's good to be  
ALIVE  
and I'm a famous rapper  
even when the paths're all crookedy  
I can show you how to do-si-do  
I can show you how to scratch a record  
I can take apart the remote control  
And I can almost put it back together_

**Age 11**

"Hey Axel!" The redhead turned dully to acknowledge his friend. Roxas ran down the street with a smile on his face. That smile disappeared when he saw the growing bruise on the redhead's face. "Did he do that?" The question comes out a lot harsher then meant to and both boys flinched. The "he" Roxas was talking about was Axel's father. Axel stared at the ground before nodding. "You know you can come live with my family, right?" The redhead stared miserably at Roxas, he so badly wanted to take that offer. But something in his eyes hardened and he shook his head.

"No, it'll just make things worse"

_I can tie a knot in a cherry stem  
I can tell you about Leif Ericson  
I know all the words to "De Colores"  
And "I'm Proud to be an American"  
Me and my friend saw a platypus  
Me and my friend made a comic book  
And guess how long it took  
I can do anything that I want cuz, look:_

I can keep rhythm with no metronome  
No metronome  
No metronome

I can see your face on the telephone  
On the telephone  
On the telephone

**Age 14**

It was raining out and Roxas frowned at the prospect of getting wet. He closed his locker, only to see Axel was standing behind it.

"GAH!" He fell to the ground, then glared up at the redhead who was laughing. His scowl really was doing the opposite of what he wanted. Finally, Axel relented and held out his hand to help his friend up.

"Sorry about that, Roxy." He chirped, ruffling the blond hair. Roxas huffed angrily, trying to dodge Axel's hand. He turned to look at his friend.

"To make it up to me, you'll have to drive me home." Axel's face darkened with anger, making Roxas take a step back. The redhead mentally shook himself, reminding himself that Roxas was not the person he was mad at.

"I-I can't do that, Roxas. I'm sorry. My dad wants me to go with him on the business trip this weekend." Roxas frowned, confused. Axel's dad was CEO of Pyrotech industries, a construction company that had a surprising amount of power on its hands. Axel tried to keep that fact hidden though. Most people around school had themselves or their family screwed over by Pyrotech. Axel didn't try to hide his disdain for the company, often denouncing it in within earshot of his parents.

"Why?" The redhead shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess he's trying to groom me to be his successor." He snorted. "He should realize how pointless that is. I'll never be like him." Roxas smiled at his best friend, trying to ignore the shiver of unease go up his spine. He didn't quite believe those words, which just made him all the more confused. Axel was his best friend, he would never turn into the power/money hungry person his dad was. Right?

_Look at me  
Look at me  
Just called to say that it's good to be  
ALIVE  
In such a small world  
All curled up with a book to read  
I can make money open up a thrift store  
I can make a living off a magazine  
I can design an engine sixty four  
Miles to a gallon of gasoline  
I can make new antibiotics  
I can make computers survive aquatic conditions  
I know how to run a business  
And I can make you wanna buy a product  
_

**Age 21**

Axel glided into his office, a small grin on his face. He had just made his first official act as CEO, with the world as his witness. No one would question him now. He grinned widely at the blond sitting in the chair by his desk, failing to note the sad anger on his face.

"Now that that's finished, are you ready to go Rox?" When Roxas failed to move he frowned. "Roxas?" The blond looked up this time, furious but unshed tears in his eyes.

"How could you do that? All those people, Axe. How could you just kick them out of their homes?" Axel shrugged, his voice bland.

"That's really not my problem. I would expect some whining and bitching from some people, but not from you. Don't you know how important this mall is going to be to my company?" Roxas shook his head, tears falling this time.

"How can you be so cold? What happened to my friend?" Axel shook his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about Roxas. I'm the same as I have ever been."

"No you're not." Roxas was crying now. "You used to be so different."

"I grew up, Roxas. And maybe...maybe it's time you did too. Your passive attitude towards life is really starting to piss me off." Roxas inhaled sharply, tears forgotten now.

"And what? It's better to want to step on everyone you can to get to the top? To screw over everyone you can to get what you want. God dammit Axel, you just like your fath..."

WACK!

It took all of two seconds for Roxas to realize Axel had fucking punched him.

"Don't compare me to him, you hear me?! DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Roxas looked at him, face devoid of all emotion.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore." He rubbed the skin where Axel had hit him. "I'm done." Axel didn't even look up when he left.

_Movers shakers and producers  
Me and my friends understand the future  
I see the strings that control the systems  
I can do anything with no assistance  
_

_I can lead a nation with a microphone  
With a microphone  
With a microphone  
_

_I can split the atoms of a molecule  
Of a molecule  
Of a molecule  
_

**Age 24**

It had been three years and Axel and Roxas hadn't spoken. Axel, along with Pyrotech, grew increasingly more and more powerful. The media circulated rumours that all the influence went to the president's head. The redhead became somewhat of a recluse, hardly ever making public appearances. Roxas opened up his own coffee shop which quickly became popular among the artists and alternate crowd. He made new friends, but none of them shared the same connection he had with Axel.

It was late. Roxas flipped back his hair as he tried to scrub a particularly nasty stain out of the carpet. Finally giving up he went to sit on one of the vacated chairs. One of the girls he worked with called that she was leaving and he waved her off. He revered in the silence that followed. Of course, all go things come to an end.

"ROXAS!" He jumped, wincing when his back dug into the armrest. He glared moodily at the person who dared to interrupt his rest through jagged blond bangs.

"Yes, Sora?" The brunet smiled sheepishly at him but quickly became excited again. He held out a poster with the words PROTEST TOMORROW emblazoned across the top. Roxas took it, examining it curiously.

"A whole bunch of people are marching against Pyrotech tomorrow." Sora's face became unusually hard, anger flashing in his eyes. His own family had been forced out of their home. He shook his head. "Riku and I are going. Are you?" Roxas looked down at the paper. A silence hung in the air. Sora shook his head, "Forget I asked."

"No, I'll go. What time is it?" Sora smiled, relieved, before going over the details. _  
_

_Look at me  
Look at me  
Driving and I won't stop  
And it feels so good to be  
Alive and on top  
My reach is global  
My tower secure  
My cause is noble  
My power is pure  
_

Axel viewed the televised protest, one hand rubbing his chin. He wasn't really surprised that people were demonstrating. It was just a nuisance, like flies. Well, they were all about to be swatted.

"You called for me sir?" He didn't turn at that voice. He knew who it was.

"Chief Ansem." He smiled, the police had been so easy to bribe. "I am being bothered." The man raised his eyebrow. "Use any force necessary."

_I can hand out a million vaccinations  
Or let'em all die in exasperation  
Have'em all grilled leavin lacerations  
Have'em all killed by assassination  
_

Roxas walked with Sora and Riku. He was at the very front of a VERY long line of people. He was surprised there was this amount of people. The Pyrotech building loomed in the distance. He was far enough away to not be able to see the features of the people gathering around the entrance. But, he didn't miss the way the sun glinted on the guns they had. They got closer, closer, and closer yet. A elevated voice reached their ears.

"..back now. We are authorized to use force. Turn back now..." Sora snorted.

"Their bluffing."

_I can make anybody go to prison  
Just because I don't like'em and  
I can do anything with no permission  
I have it all under my command_

_  
_Axel continued to watch the TV, face devoid of all emotion. The police were now aiming at the crowd to the horror of the newscaster. He finally allowed himself to smirk. Then, something caught his eye. Or rather someone. Suddenly, every memory he ever had with Roxas flashed to his mind. He ran to the balcony overlooking the city.

"NO! STOP!" But it was too late.

The police fired into the crowd. Roxas was in the direct line of fire.

He was dead before he even hit the ground.

_I can guide a missile by satellite  
By satellite  
By satellite  
_

_and I can hit a target through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
_

_and I can end the planet in a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust_

Axel clung to the hand rail, reeling from the bloodshed. People lay strewn about, dead or dying. The police fired more warning shots into the air, the short staccato spats making people cover their ears. But none of that mattered. Axel could only stare at the man he still considered his best friend. Roxas lay on the ground, spread eagle. Despite the blood around him, he still some how remained pure, untainted. His blood started to pool, making eerily beautiful patterns that reflected in the last dying rays of sunlight.

It was a sight so beautiful even the angels cried.

So why, the witnesses of the aftermath mused, was the great Axel crying?

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handle bars  
No handlebars_

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars_

* * *

I don't really know where that came from. Umm...reviews are nice. Please and thankyou


End file.
